


If You Want To Kiss The Sky, Better Learn How To Kneel (On Your Knees, Boy)

by lisachan



Series: Leoverse [103]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dom/sub, Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody knows he shouldn't come knocking, but he keeps doing it.<br/>Blaine knows he shouldn't let him in, but he keeps doing that too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Want To Kiss The Sky, Better Learn How To Kneel (On Your Knees, Boy)

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is an **AU** from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.  
>  In this particular story, we're back to the BDSMverse! Yay! And, once again, not telling the actual story, but a what if of it, already anticipated in another story by Tab, in which Cody comes calling to Blaine because there's something linking them, like a primal urge they can't ignore nor deny.

There’s a reason why Cody’s here, but none of them wants to talk about it. Talking about it would mean drag Leo’s name into this, and for different but at the core very similar reasons they both don’t want that. Blaine because he cares more for the boy than he’d like to admit, considering how unprofessional and unfair of him it is to take such a distinct fancy to just one of the young Masters he’s trained over the years when most of the others have slipped away and have in time ceased to search for him after their training was done, and Cody, well, Cody because he’s in love with him, because Leo’s his Master, and that’s something that cannot be changed, not ever, not even by the powerful urges that for a variety of reasons Leo himself cannot satisfy right now, and that have ultimately taken him to this house, tonight, Blaine’s house in Westerville, with its simple but classy furniture, its expensive paintings hanging on the walls and its peculiar, enticing, well-equipped basement, such a place as Cody’s never seen anywhere else, not even in the backroom at the Prince of Persia, which is filled with private rooms outfitted to resemble a proper playroom almost to the last, most minute detail, but that are not quite exactly what Cody likes to call a playroom, lacking entirely of the intimacy and the surroundings that make Blaine’s basement so unique.

Blaine still hasn’t invited him to sit down. That’s all part of the scene, of course. The few texts they exchanged before Cody came the first time made the situation quite clear for them both. “I’m sorry,” Cody said, “I can’t help myself.” Someone else would have probably wondered what was he talking about, given that they had never exchanged texts before, but not Blaine. He knew exactly what Cody was saying, because as much as it was true that they had never actually talked about it, their eyes have had plenty of conversations on the topic.

Since first Blaine put his eyes on him, even though he knew he was already taken, he’s wanted him.

And since first Cody put his eyes on Blaine, even though being someone else’s, he’s wanted him too.

Their bodies call to one another at a subatomic level, the particles composing each fiber of their beings virtually sending out an SOS that the other can do nothing but receive. Blaine wants to claim him, wants to possess him, and Cody wants to be possessed, he needs it, even. Leo’s a good Dom, and he’s doing his best to keep up, and Blaine’s very proud of him for trying and trying and never really giving up even when the task feels impossible in the context of the simple, honest upbringing that made him a polite, respectful and careful young man, but Cody’s running ahead of him, so much ahead if Leo could actually raise his head and look at him he’d just see a tiny black shadow disappearing on the horizon.

He’s been born for this, Cody. He’s got it under his skin. Leo needs to adapt to it, to what this actually means for him, but Cody, he understands it instinctively. And that’s why they call to one another, Blaine and him – because it’s the same for them both. Blaine was a Dom since before he knew the meaning of the actual word and what was its weight in the Scene. That’s maybe the reason why Alan and him understood each other so well, because they were the same in this, theirs wasn’t a preference, it was an actual calling, like life in the church, but sexier.

He doesn’t want to think about Alan now, though. He always ends up falling into grieving mood and worrying about Jesse when he does. He doesn't want that now. Cody’s here. He’s standing uncomfortably in front of the door and doesn’t dare to move a step further in. The thought is too alluring to waste any more time avoiding it.

He slowly walks towards the black and crystal cabinet in which he keeps his liquor. He rarely indulges, but sometimes the part requires it. It does, tonight, he's quite sure that's what Cody grew up fantasizing about. Isn't what all kids grow up fantasizing about? Rich, older, more experienced, powerful men having their way with them. 

He knows he did. Back when he was nothing but a kid and he didn't already know what he wanted or how to express his desires, rich, older, more experienced, powerful men were all he could think about at night, when he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to sleep - and never managed before jerking off. Back then he didn't know yet he wanted to become one of those men, he thought he just wanted those faceless, strong men to pin him down on the bed and do unspeakable things with him. Only in time had he come to know that was the perfect picture he imagined for himself.

Cody will probably always remain that kid - the kid who wants rich, older, more experienced, powerful man having their way with him. Fate unfortunately has him in love with a kid that's nothing like that, and Leo's doing his best to come as close as he possibly can to that ideal, but you can't ask a square to become a circle any more than you can ask the sun to stop casting its fiery beams upon the green face of planet Earth, and there's only so much Leo can walk to cover the distance between what he is and what Cody wants him to be. Blaine doesn't blame him for that - nor does Cody. Leo sometimes does, but he knows he can't ask the impossible of himself. 

That's where Blaine comes in.

Not that Leo knows about it, or would ever approve. Which is why it's important that this remains a secret, and for that timing is essential - which means they can't waste any. The scene needs to move on.

He pours himself some brandy, warming up the glass with his hands before starting to drink. Then he turns around, leaning against the cabinet and looking at Cody as he sips his drink slowly. The taste is sweet and addictive. He has to repress a smile as he thinks those are two adjectives he'd use to describe Cody too.

"How was the trip?" he asks nonchalantly, staring shamelessly at him.

Cody's still standing uncomfortably right in front of the door, his arms crossed behind his back, his eyes locked to the ground. He's wearing his collar, and Blaine wants to tear it off him violently enough to leave marks on his skin. 

"Bumpy, sir," he answers, "I'm not used to the road to Westerville."

"You took the car," Blaine says, drinking some more.

Cody nods. He clearly feels guilty, which is kind of amusing, in a way. "Leo insisted," he says, "So I wouldn't have to wait around for the train and I could..." he bites at his inner cheek for a moment, "I could go back to him the moment the conference is over."

"Is that what you told him?" Blaine asks, the corner of his mouth curling into a wicked smile, "That you were at a conference? On what?"

"Acrylics," Cody answers with such a feeble voice Blaine can barely hear him. He's fidgeting on the spot, hot, bothered, nervous like never before, equally aroused as he's filled with self-loathing. Oh, Blaine can get him in the mood for something dirty. Perhaps that's even exactly what Cody needs. Sometimes he needs to be pampered, his little pet, sometimes he needs to be roughed up, and sometimes what he needs is something different, something heavier, he needs to be humiliated and hurt, punished, so to speak, as long as the punishment remains sexual. And Blaine's craving for it to be sexual.

He swallows what's left of his drink and puts down the glass on the counter top. The crystal clinks heavily and the sound echoes through the silent room. He knows he's sending a signal to Cody, and he knows Cody intercepted it when he sees him tremble.

"You're a bad boy," he says, his voice stern and heavy, scolding, "A liar and a cheater. What do you have say about it?"

"It's true, sir," he lowers his head, he bows gracefully, actually, vulnerable and surrendering like a puppy dog just caught doing mischief by an elder. "I'm sorry."

"What do I need your apologies for?" he answers, unbuttoning his cuffs and then methodically starting to roll up his sleeves to his elbows, "Am I your Master?"

"No, sir."

"Who am I?"

"You're my..." he swallows again. He doesn't want to say the word. 

"Speak, boy!" he says, raising his voice all of a sudden.

Startled, Cody looks down again. "You're my lover, sir."

"That's right," Blaine nods, speaking in a lower voice again, "Because you do have a lover. And why do you have one?"

"Because I--" he half-sobs, his hands shaking, clutched in fists down his sides, "Because I'm a slut, sir."

"That you are," Blaine finishes rolling up his sleeves and then walks towards him, stopping just a few inches from him. "Why have you come here?"

"'Cause I missed you, sir."

"Why did you miss me?"

"'Cause my Master wasn't doing me right, sir."

"What does that even mean?" Blaine frowns, raising his voice again, "Are you disrespecting your Master, child?"

"No," Cody sobs, "No, sir, I'm sorry."

"Your Master is never wrong."

"No. Never."

"Whose fault is it that what he does isn't enough for you?"

"Mine, sir," he answers, bowing deeper, "Mine alone."

"Exactly," Blaine nods, raising his hands and putting them around Cody's neck, where the collar is. He keeps them still, his fingers barely touching the buckle. "Do you deserve this collar?"

"No, sir."

"Then, I'm going to take it off from you."

He always takes the collar off him when they have sex. It's a token of Leo's claim over Cody, it can't be there while Blaine fucks him. It'd be even more disrespectful than what they're already doing, and also - Blaine isn't really comfortable with being in the lover position, being the secret one, being the one who can't hold any pretense over the kid, especially one like Cody, on whom his instincts themselves are aching to take possession.

Cody exposes his neck diligently, waiting for him to unbuckle the collar and take it away. He's shaking in anticipation, just about to drop any sense of decency he might still be holding on to. 

That's what Blaine wants.

"Down on your knees, boy," he says coldly, staring at him. 

Cody obeys silently. He never complains, never says no. Blaine has only heard him use his safe word once - they were playing on resistance, he had suspended him blindfolded and had jerked him off twice in a row already; he was going for the third when Cody had started crying all of a sudden yelling red, red, red, so Blaine had had to pull him down, wrap him in a warm blanket and cuddle him back to sanity while he kept crying and crying, that was too much, too much - and he knows for a fact he has never used it with Leo - that's the point of the whole thing, actually, because Leo is the kind of Master that never makes it so that you have to use your safe word, the kind of Master that doesn't push. And that's alright with Cody, most of the times. But sometimes he needs to be pushed good. Like everybody. 

"Look at me."

Cody raises his eyes on him. They're shiny with tears. Such gorgeous baby blue pools. Leo and him - they both have blue eyes, and he's fascinated with them both, but Leo's eyes are darker, impenetrable, they're private, like Leo's private. Cody's not private. He's all out, loud and public, he can't hide a thing about himself. When he looks up in Blaine's eyes, Blaine always has the feeling he can read deep inside his soul, know all Cody wants, all he aches for. He's the only person Blaine has ever known so incredibly communicative with nothing but his eyes. 

"I'm going to show you what you want," Blaine says, "But you cannot touch it. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Will you touch it?"

"No, sir."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise, sir."

Blaine simply nods, waiting for Cody to settle in position, his legs firmly closed, knees touching, his hands laid open against his thighs, waiting, his back straight, his head tilted up, eyes fixed on him. Then he starts unbuckling his belt. He takes all the time he needs for it, letting it clink, taking it off the loopholes in his pants to make it hiss, every single sound turning into a physical sensation, a hot shiver, a light touch, swirling up and down Cody's back.

He unbuttons his pants, then, but he doesn't pull them down. He won't get naked for this. This is going to be quick. Quick and rough like Cody wants, like Cody needs, like Cody deserves.

He pulls his erection out, holding it at the base. Cody looks at it and holds his breath. Blaine can almost see his mouth water in the way he discretely licks his lips in anticipation.

"What do you see, boy?"

He never calls him by name. As if he didn't know him. As if he was a stranger who kidnapped him, and were now forcing him to do his bidding by simply keeping him imprisoned in the house. None of it's true, but after all they're in the Scene, and in the Scene rarely things are. Except raw emotions, the urges beneath the act, everything's mostly staged.

"Something I want, sir," Cody answers, his eyes running slowly all over his length.

"And what is it?"

"Your cock, sir."

"Do you like it?"

Cody inhales, his breaths a little shaky. He can't take his eyes off him. "Yes, sir."

"Show me."

For a second, Cody looks up at him, studying him. In that single moment, he drops his purity act and Blaine can see the game in his eyes, the way he's working the rules, going by them, assessing which are the ones he can break freely, and those he must ask permission for, and those he better not break, ever.

"Can I touch you, sir?"

Blaine nods, stroking his cock a couple of times before letting it go. It stays perfectly erect, pointing threateningly towards Cody's face. "Go on," he says. He'd lie if he said he's not dying for Cody to put it in his mouth, at least as much as Cody's dying to take it.

Cody moves in slowly, sliding on the floor. He pulls himself up on his knees, pressing his face against Blaine's hot erection, covering it in kisses. "Sir," he whispers, his voice dirtier than it sounded before, "It's so beautiful."

"Is it?" Blaine keeps his breathing even, though it requires him some effort.

"Yes, sir," Cody presses a small half-wet kiss on the head of his cock, "It's so hard, sir, and so big. I want it."

"Do you?" He puts a hand on Cody's head, pulling him in. He doesn't need to ask him out loud, Cody parts his lips and sucks it in his mouth, letting it slide down between his palate and his tongue, almost deep enough to hit the back of his throat.

He almost gags, and Blaine pulls back. Cody's breathless, and shaking all over. "I do," he says, swallowing hard, "You taste so good, sir. I love how you taste."

"Slut," Blaine hisses through his teeth, holding Cody's hair in his fist, "Do you say that to your Master too?"

"I do, sir." Despite the pull of Blaine's hand, Cody moves forward, rubbing his face against Blaine's slick erection, sliding his lips up and down on it, speaking against his skin. 

"And who do you like better, boy?" he asks in a low growl, prying Cody's mouth open and sticking his cock inside it once again.

He pries Cody knows how to answer. Blaine's all for using Leo as a weapon to give Cody pleasure while at the same time remind him where he stands. But there are moments, specific moments, in which he has to come first.

"You, sir," Cody answers when Blaine lets him, "I like your cock the most, sir."

That's not the truth, Blaine knows it. It's not even a lie, though. In the bubble out of the regular flow of time where they meet and share these moments, that's as close to the truth as Cody can get. It has to be enough for them both.

They don't talk anymore, anything said after that would be meaningless, and frankly Blaine doesn't want to hear anything that isn't the dirty wet sound Cody makes when he sucks his cock and swirls his tongue around it. He fucks his mouth relentlessly, pushing and pushing, holding hair in his fist to keep him still, not because Cody needs to be kept still, but because he needs the reminder telling him he's under his heel, now, that he's submitting, that he has to obey.

Cody doesn't pull back. Not while Blaine fucks his mouth, not when he releases his orgasm afterwards. He keeps his eyes closed. His lips locked around his cock. He swallows dutifully and he's clean, he doesn't waste a drop. 

When Blaine lets him go, he remains on his knees. He's quivering like a fiddle string, his desire plays some kind of music only Blaine can hear. He's clearly rock hard under his pants, and for a moment Blaine lingers on the possibility of having him walk out with his need unmet, the same way he sometimes lingers on the possibility of sticking one of those extremely small, vibrating toys up inside him and have him walk around with it turned on for days on end. It's a fantasy, an impossible one. Nothing of what they do in here can ever leak out in the real world. Blaine can't dream to play with him outside of his house, while Cody's back with Leo, not even for something simple as orgasm denial.

So he holds him in his embrace, helping him up, and he lays him down with his face against the wall. He presses himself against him from behind, just to let him feel his presence, his scent, his strength, and sticks his hand underneath his pants, jerking him off quickly as he covers his nape in butterfly kisses that turn into hickeys that turn into bites. He closes his eyes and goes with the sound of Cody's voice, the song in his whines and moans, and he makes him come, because there's nothing he can do and Cody has a right to it anyway. He's been a good boy. He's got a right to it anyway. He repeats it to himself. He's got a right to it anyway. To gain immediate pleasure out of this. To walk out of this house unshackled and unburdened. 

He hears him sob soon enough after he's come, and he's quick to wrap his arms around him and cradle him like a baby. "Little one," he whispers in his ear, covering his neck in kisses, "Was I too rough?"

"You were perfect," Cody keeps crying, closing his hands around his forearms, digging his nails in his skin, "You were absolutely perfect." Blaine has a sense that that's exactly the reason why he's crying now. Exactly the core of the problem here.

He calms him down, holding him close. "How long can you stay?" he whispers in his ear.

Cody's voice is still shaky, though at some point he stopped crying. "A couple of hours," he says, "I wanna be home for lunch."

Blaine nods, kissing him behind his ear. "We're going to have a bath, now," he spells out for him slowly, brushing his arms and shoulders soothingly, "I'm going to clean you out good, and then I'll lick every inch of your skin until you come again."

Cody shakes and a loud sob erupts out of his parted lips again, as he clings to Blaine's forearms once again. "God, you're gonna kill me," he says, turning his head for a kiss.

Blaine kisses him hard, holding him tight. "I'm not," he says, speaking on his lips, "You're going to like it."

"Those are not contradictions," he answers with a vague smile, light as a feather.

Blaine smiles too, hugging him close. The clock is ticking, but he ignores it, stealing a few more seconds of warm stillness, and only then he moves on.


End file.
